


Invasion: Diner

by Shadowstrider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Arson, Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Murder, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Snuff, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Criminals slaughter the patrons of a diner and destroy it.





	

It was approaching ten in the evening, but the small diner was full of activity. Surrounded by trees, nestled at the foot of the hill, it would take a keen eye to spot it from the highway as the tarred road ascended the hill. The location could have been better, but during the day the diner drew in enough customers to keep afloat, daylight helping to make the signs leading to it more noticeable.

As it was holiday season, the number of customers was usually quite low as people left for the coast and the national parks. It was rare for evenings to be a busy time, which is why the manager had left the diner with only one cook and one waitress. Serving 12 customers with such a skeleton staff was a difficult task, but they were up to the task.

Tami Patel was a university student, her mother having insisted that she get a part-time job in order to get experience. Tami’s submissive personality did not allow her to argue, but the job itself was not that bad. Unfortunately that same personality had also not let her argue with the manager, resulting in a hectic night as she worked to serve all of the customers. She moved gracefully around the diner, her Indian heritage clear in her dusky skin, cheerful brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. A sweet smile was on her face as she delivered orders, her baggy black and red uniform hiding any possible curves.

Next to the door sat the Bartlett family. All four were tired and hungry, having spent the better part of the day in the hospital. Josh Bartlett had had what he had thought to be a heart attack, but tests had ruled that out as a possible cause for his crushing chest pain. The doctors thought he had had a panic attack and he had been discharged, having been told come back in a few days for additional tests.

All of the Bartletts had short cropped brown hair, except for 6 year old Vicky, whose long brown hair was tied into a ponytail. Vicky and Anna both wore dresses, the girl’s a pale blue and her mother’s a white one with a print of pink and blue flowers. Anna’s green eyes were shared by Adam, her 8 year old son. He was dressed in blue shorts and a green T-shirt, contrasting with the formal blue trousers and collared white shirt of his father, who shared his blue eyes with his daughter.

Further along sat Claire St. James and her boyfriend Edward Stresny. The teenagers had dropped in for a bite, hungry after the concert that they had attended. Edward was dressed in ‘camouflage’ pants and a grey T-shirt, his orange dyed hair shaped into a Mohawk with spikes. His brown eyes were focused on the sliver of cleavage revealed by his girlfriend’s loose blue T-shirt. Her ass was clad in tight denim, her pale grey eyes excited by the effect her shirt was having on him, her long straw blond hair tied into a ponytail, two small nose studs glinting in the diner’s interior lights.

At the very end of the diner sat a group of 4 men, the dark blue police uniforms that they wore stretched by their powerful muscles. Unbeknownst to the other patrons and the staff of the diner, these men were no cops.

Terry McGinnis was in the process of being transported from to a different prison when his mates had attacked the prison transport, freeing him and slaughtering the guards, having lured the pigs into a trap by masquerading as fellow police officers. Terry was also now dressed in a police uniform, the masquerade serving to hide them from any cops hunting them and helping to keep civilians out of their way.

Across the table from him sat Rupert Gordon, his black hair similar to Terry’s, but his dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief that was devoid from Terry’s cruel green ones. Billy Jones, sitting between Terry and the window, was blond haired and blue eyed. The leader of this group, Theodore McKenna, sat next to Rupert, his pale blond hair complimented by shrewd grey eyes. His face was almost aristocratic, different from the youthful face of Billy, which contrasted with the savagery apparent in his eyes, and the thuggish appearances of the other two.

So far their plan was proceeding well. Other gang members were regularly calling the police, creating a false narrative of Terry being escorted by two women and a redheaded man, heading in the opposite direction than the one in which they were currently headed.

Terry finished his meal and got up, needing to visit the bathroom. He gave the waitress a cold smile as he passed her, his eyes leering at her chest. Passing past the family, he locked gazes with the young boy, also giving him a frigid smile, missing the light of recognition in the boy’s eyes. Entering the bathroom, he emptied his bladder into the toilet, flushed and then cleaned his hands in the sink.

Exiting the bathroom, he craned his neck as he passed by the family again, unknowingly revealing the tattoo of bat on the left side of his neck to the young boy’s gaze. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the boy exclaim: “Mom, that’s the man they showed on the news! The gangster with the bat tattoo!”

The boy had been loud enough to be heard by the whole diner, his excitement at identifying a crook having overruled his better sense. All hell broke loose.

Terry spun around and drew his personal gun from the holster at his side, bringing it up aimed at the boy’s face. The Bartletts, already startled by Adam’s loud exclamation, were so shocked by the appearance of the firearm that they didn’t move a muscle. Alerted by Terry’s actions, Billy and Rupert dashed from their seats, drawing their guns. Rupert slammed into Tami, sending her flying back against the counter. She fell to her knees, Rupert’s gun aimed at her chest.

Billy was bringing his gun up to aim at the teenaged couple, when Edward’s hand slipped into his pocket. Not taking any chances, Billy squeezed the trigger, the bullet tearing through the teenager’s throat. Claire watched in horror as her boyfriend slumped in his seat, blood seeping out to stain his shirt, a horrible gurgling sound coming from his throat as he drowned in his own blood.

Alerted by the gunshot, Joe Parsons the cook came storming out of the kitchen, having been busy making fries. He had just cleared the doorway into the eating area when Theodore’s bullet blasted his brains out, the leader of the gang having anticipated that whoever had made their food might try to intervene.

For a moment Terry was distracted by the commotion of the cook entering and meeting his demise. Josh saw an opportunity, reaching over and grabbing the crook’s gun and the hand holding it. But Josh was far weaker than Terry, so the struggle was short-lived, ending with two bullets discharged into Josh’s chest, ripping through his heart and left lung, causing him to expire as his horrified family watched helplessly.

Horrified screams ripped through the air as those remaining alive witnessed their loved ones turning into corpses. Theodore fired two rounds into the roof, before shouting: “Shut up or you’ll die!” The screaming died down, replaced with whimpering and sobbing, tears pouring down cheeks as the gang members kept close watch with their guns.

Theodore was upset, his brilliant plan having gone to hell in an instant. If any of these people were able to report to the cops that Terry was fleeing with three other men dressed like cops, their whole exit strategy would be compromised. If their descriptions were given, then Theodore and the other two might receive very unwelcome visits from the cops, which would ruin business. This meant that all of the possible witnesses in this diner would have to die.

The diner was isolated to a degree, the only road leading to it was visible from inside the diner and the cops were probably still not any wiser regarding their prey. Theodore decided that he and his men could have fun for a while. It would also help to keep Terry under control, as he would possibly have to stay a while cooped up in the safe house.

Walking over to Tami, Rupert’s gun still aimed on her, he asked: “Is there anyone else here?”

“No sir,” she said quietly.

“If you lie to me, I will hurt you.”

“There is no-one else here, sir. It was only me and the cook, sir.”

“Good.”

Walking to the doors of the diner, he ordered: “Mates, get these bitches facing the counter.”

Following his order, the rest of the gang herded the others towards the counter, prodding them with their pistols as needed. The children were slow to respond, their mother having to pull them along. As soon as they all had their backs turned to Theodore, he continued: “Bitches, get your hands behinds your backs!”

The older females complied, but Theodore saw that the children weren’t responding. Walking up to the little girl, he forced her face into the counter with his pistol, making her cry out. Turning his gaze to that of her horrified mother, he threatened: “Cunt, listen very carefully. These brats will follow my orders or I will kill them in the most painful manner possible. If you don’t want that to happen, I suggest you very quickly get them in line.”

Sobbing, Anna addressed her children: “Kids, we’re playing a very important game right now. I know it’s sudden, but you have to play along.”

“But dad...” started Adam, his cheeks wet with tears.

“Dad is also playing, Adam. Now, please play along. The rules are to keep absolutely still and quiet and to do as the man says. If you don’t understand what he is asking, just do like mommy does, Ok?”

“Mommy...” began Vicky.

“Listen to me! Play along or else...” It horrified her to be so harsh, but her tone had an immediate effect, reducing the children to fresh sobs as they put their hands behind their backs.

Satisfied, Theodore stepped away from the girl and moved back to his position by the doors. “Cuff them and get their shoes off,” he ordered. “Use something else for the brats.”

Using the handcuffs hanging from their belts, the gang soon had older females’ wrists locked in handcuffs behind their backs. Billy, having a flash of inspiration, used the shoelaces from the dead males to tie the children’s hands behind their backs. The gang worked quickly to divest everyone of their shoes and socks.

“Ok, turn around,” ordered Theodore. Hesitatingly, the handcuffed victims turned to face him. “Ok, mates, let get these bitches naked. We’ll start at the end... And I don’t want a sound out of any of you, ok?” he continued, terrified eyes watching his gun as he waved it about.

Tami closed her eyes as Rupert set to work on her clothes, knowing that she wouldn’t escape from this alive. Hoping that by obeying them her suffering would be brief; she kept herself perfectly still, even as she grew more embarrassed as her skin was revealed. Tearing her shirt in front and by the shoulders, he soon had it completely off. Her black bra was unclipped and had its straps torn, joining the shirt on the floor. Her pants and black panties were yanked down from her hips, leaving her naked. Her breasts were more than a handful, tipped with brown nipples. Her body was soft, diet and not exercise giving her curves. Her hips and ass was rounded, her dark pubic hair nestled between her legs.

Billy was up next, moving to undress Claire, but she was having none of it. Growing up rebellious, she didn’t take shit from males and she was certainly not going to allow these bastards to strip her without a fight. Uncaring of the consequences, she lashed out with her powerful leg, her foot crashing into Billy’s groin with some force. He keeled over, groaning in pain. Her victory was for nought as Rupert’s fists repeatedly smashed against her stomach, driving the air out of her. Billy, having recovered enough to attack, gave a few punches of his own to her face, leaving her with a bruised left eye and a few broken teeth. He fought to get her jeans off, having unbuttoned and unzipped them, the material tightly wrapped around her long athletic legs. With effort, he soon had her jeans and pink thong on the ground. He continued to undress her, her shirt and pink bra suffering the same fate as Tami’s, leaving Claire open to the lecherous gaze of the gang. Bike riding, jogging and skateboarding had sculpted her body, resulting in small breasts with pink nipples, a firm abdomen and a tight ass, but her shaved groin was due to her own preference, leaving her bare slit exposed. Also of her own preference were more metal studs in both of her nipples, her navel and her clit.

Billy smiled as he saw a way to repay the cunt. With Rupert keeping the groaning bitch still, Billy went to work with his knife. She was viciously brought back to reality as he cut her nose studs out, blood dripping down her face. Grinning sadistically, he stretched bother of her nipples out and then sliced them off, sending agony racing through her veins. Next to go was her navel, the wound bleeding freely. Claire whimpered as she dreaded what was to come next. As she feared, her bare nether lips were opened, enabling him to stretch her small sensitive clit out and liberate it from her body with a slice, the resulting explosion of pain sending her into unconsciousness, urine jetting out from between her bare lips. Billy let the bitch fall into the puddle of her urine.

Anna whimpered in embarrassment and fear as Terry ripped her dress’s shoulder straps, yanking the rest of it down to leave her in her white frilly underwear. A few moments later and she was also divested of her underwear, her body completely exposed to her kids and the gang. Her breasts were large, sagging slightly with age, large pinkish-brown nipples bobbing as she sobbed. Her body had lost some of its definition due to motherhood and her career, but the large globes of her ass and the trimmed brown bush were still inviting.

Gesturing at his men to keep their guns on the naked bitches, Theodore moved to the children. Addressing their mother, he said: “If they fight me, they will suffer, worse than that cunt did now. Is that crystal?”

Nodding, the naked woman turned to her children: “Ok, kids, this is an adult game. And as I’ve told you before, sometimes adults play naked games. So let the man take your clothes off, it’s ok, mommy is here.” The shame is her voice was unmistakable.

Her kids were hopelessly confused, their mother asking them to play with the bad man. But they had seen what had happened to the other girl, so they kept still as she asked. Theodore ripped the girl’s dress, making it pool at her feet, her purple panties soon joining the pile. Intense gymnastics practice resulted in a flat abdomen and slim body, her chest flat with pale pink nipples, her immature hairless slit clearly defined by her puffy lips, her hips and ass boyish.

Next up was the boy. His shirt was also torn in order to get it off, forming a pile with his shorts and red briefs. Childhood sports had given his body some definition, his ass more muscular than his sister’s, his hairless penis small as it rested above his small bare sack.

*

Theodore knew that he needed to trim the numbers of living victims, control being easier with a smaller number. The Indian cunt wouldn’t give him trouble and the blonde cunt he would deal with appropriately, but he knew that the children didn’t grasp what was going on, which meant that their compliance would be an issue, especially with their mother in such a state. It would be better to get rid of them and in the process take care of the mother too. But kids were a delicious and special treat, so he needed a special way to send the family to hell.

Thinking back to similar slaughters he had been part of, her was inspired by one of his memories. “Billy and Rupert, I think mother dearest here needs to relax while we take care of a few late abortions. We’ll do it one by one, so you’ll both get your turns. Terry, I think chronologically we should start with the boy, no?” The gang laughed, their lust spiking at the savagery of what was to come.

All four unzipped their stolen trousers, revealing their blood engorged penises. Anna was horrified by their words, urine gushing out from her urethra as her fear overwhelmed her, incomprehensible sobs ripped from her throat. The men erupted into a fresh round of laughter as the saw a shit sausage emerge from between her ass cheeks and plop down onto the ground, fear overriding her control. A few punches to her soft stomach soon had her quiet. Theodore picked up her underwear and moved to the girl, who started to fight him, alarmed at the abuse of her mother. His backhand smashed into her small face, forcing her into the foetal position as she whimpered, blood oozing from her cut lip.

The boy also put up a struggle, but like his mother he stopped resisting after a few punches to his belly. Terry had no difficulty thereafter manoeuvring him into position, the boy’s tight anus resting against Terry’s cock, Terry himself perched on the counter.

Rupert lay down on the floor, Billy helping to get Anna into position. She was facing her son, her would be rapist’s manhood resting between her cunt lips. Theodore moved to Terry, offering him the white panties, which were soon wrapped around the boy’s throat, the ends loosely held by Terry.

At Theodore’s nod, the destruction of the remaining Bartletts began. A savage thrust from Terry, combined with Theodore bearing down on the boy’s shoulders, resulted in the boy’s anus tearing as his rectum was filled with warm man meat. He gave an almighty screech as his tearing intestines coated the cock in his blood. At the same time, his hands bearing down on her hips, Rupert filled Anna’s vagina with his cock. The forceful penetration and her son’s scream roused her, her own screams soon added to the mix as she was forced to ride the invading penis and see how Terry’s prick pistoned into her son’s bowels, Adam’s small penis flopping about.

She closed her eyes, but was soon forced to open them as Billy whispered into her ear: “Watch him or I’ll blow your other child’s guts out!” Unwillingly, she had to look on as her son was raped. Soon a new horror filled her gaze as Terry tightened her frilly panties around Adam’s neck, the boy’s screams cut off as he started to gasp for air.

He started to spasm as he hungered for air, requiring Theodore to keep him impaled on Terry’s penis. His face started to turn blue from a lack of oxygen, his mother sobbing as Billy whispered perverse commentary into her ear: “Look at him turning blue, cunt. His little lungs are burning as he gets a good fucking up his ass. Look at his tongue hanging out, his mind is on fire as he watches his mother getting off as he dies.”

“No!” she choked out.

“No?” asked Billy with a laugh. “Then what is this?” Billy’s hand swept down to her clit, starting to rub it in soft circles. Rupert’s hands also reached up, twisting and rubbing her big nipples. As Billy continued his vile taunts and her son grew ever closer to death, his struggles slowing down, she was horrified as she felt her arousal building.

Soon she was grinding her cunt on Rupert’s penis, her nerves aflame from the manipulation of her clit and nipples. Her eyes took in as Adam slowed down to the occasional spasm, his face blue and his eyes rolled up. Rupert enjoyed the sensation as his victim started to fuck him back, the perversion of the situation making his own pleasure grow. Terry was in heaven, his cock milked by the boy’s guts as he asphyxiated. Adam for his part was lost in a world of pain, the pain of having his ass violated fading to the background as his oxygen starved mind was on fire, his entire being condensing to agony as his world turned to black.

“Look mommy, he’s starting to go, your cunt stained panties are killing him. How about you orgasm for me as he dies, huh?” Billy’s words were horrific, but she was in such a state that they only caused her lust to spike. As Adam finally went still, his rectum clamped down on the invading penis, causing the orgasm to rip through Terry, his semen jetting out as it flooded the dead boy’s intestines. The loss of nervous control resulted in Anna being splashed with her son’s urine as it flowed out of his piss hole. This was the final straw as she shrieked with orgasm, her cunt clamping down on her rapist’s penis. “Cum, child killer, cum!” taunted Billy, the orgasm tearing through her mind as she felt Rupert ejaculate, his semen soon flooding her womb.

Terry slid down from the counter, hefting the corpse by its arm pits. Letting the dead boy fall to its knees in front of its mother, cum lowing out of the dead asshole, he made sure that Anna was watching, her orgasm having receded. With a fast twist, he broke the boy’s neck, violently flinging the head to the left. He laughed as he let the corpse fall, the shattered look in Anna’s eyes making him tingle anew with pleasure. She broke down into wretched sobs, her nerves tingling from the orgasm, semen spilling out of her onto the ground.

Excitement filled the air as the gang set to recreate the scene, only this time little Vicky would have the starring role. Rupert and Billy exchanged places, as did Terry and Theodore, even Anna’s panties were switched for her frilly bra. With everything in place, Theodore gave a nod, the second act starting.

Vicky came alive with an ear-splitting scream as her rosebud was torn, her intestines ripping as they clamped onto Theodore’s cock. The flood of cum dripping out of Anna’s raped cunt was plugged with Billy’s cock. He started to fuck her, but she was just bouncing unresponsively, the ordeal of her orgasm having drained her of any willpower. Rupert saw the frustration on his partner’s face and had a wicked idea, whispering into her ear: “Cunt, you can still save your daughter. I’m not as bad as Billy here, so if you can get him to cum, I’ll let them leave the little bitch alone. But you need to get him to flood you before she dies .”

Anna’s head snapped up at his words, her horrified gaze again filled with the sight of one of her children being savagely fucked. Determined to repent for her earlier actions, she started fucking the invading cock back, causing Billy to groan in pleasure. Soon her clit and nipples were again being manipulated, her pleasure slowly building as she desperately fucked her rapist.

Theodore groaned as the vice like intestines almost crushed his cock as he started to strangle Vicky with her mother’s bra. The girl flung her body with all of her might to try and escape from her ordeal, but Terry held her in place. The bra cut into her soft neck, turning her face blue as she gasped for air. Her agony was enhanced by seeing her mother playing with the bad men, not coming to help her. Her puffy cunt lips bounced up and down as she tried to gasp for air.

Anna couldn’t control the grunts of pleasure that escaped from her lips, her arousal growing stronger as she did her best not to gaze at the broken body of her son. Seeing this and noticing that the girl was struggling ever weaker, Rupert again whispered: “Look at the little cunt. She isn’t even fighting anymore. Here you are fucking your rapist, willing to let his seed flow into you and the little cunt isn’t even trying to save herself.” Anna responded with an agonizing moan, her sanity starting to crack as she saw her daughter’s hips fucking the air, begging for cock.

Vicky was drowning in a sea of fire, her blue tongue protruding through blue lips as her struggles slowed down, her body not able to get away from the strangling bra. Darkness was starting to cloud her mind, while Theodore’s pleasure was nearing its peak. Anna’s orgasm was building as she fucked Billy, who was almost at his own breaking point. Rupert decided to hammer the final nail into the coffin. “Just let her go. Just ask us to kill her. Just ask!” he whispered. She groaned in protest, so he pinched her clit tightly, pain and pleasure shooting through her. “Ask!” he roared. Looking up at her dying child, Vicky’s eyes rolled back, her face blue as her small body bounced on Theodore’s cock, Anna surrendered.

“Kill her!” she shouted, horror and ecstasy setting her nerves alight. That was the last thing that Vicky dimly heard, Theodore yanking the bra back with all his might, ending the child’s life and at the same time flooding her bowels with warm semen as a wave of nirvana crashed through him. At her shout, Billy erupted inside of her, her womb being flooded for a second time. This in turn set her own orgasm off, her moans erupting from her lips as her whole body shook. Acrid yellow piss raced out of the dead girl’s urethra, flowing from between her unused lips to splash onto her orgasming mother’s already soaked face.

As with her brother, Vicky’s corpse was soon positioned in front of her mother’s face. As Anna came down from the high of her orgasm, she opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of her dead daughter. Rupert ha one last taunt for her: “Was the orgasm worth her life, cunt?” Theodore snapped the child’s neck, her head coming to rest o her right shoulder. The corpse fell onto what had been her brother; both dead faces, contorted in horror, starred accusingly at Anna, causing her sanity to shatter.

*

The gang had set to exploring the diner, Tami serving as their guide. Her innate submissiveness had taken over, causing her to seek no means of escape or attack. There wasn’t much to the diner, but the gang had become excited at the possibilities that the kitchen offered including the extra gas canisters. Tami had also shown them the old generator, with the full petrol jerry cans nearby.

Returning back to the kitchen, Tami was told to bend over with her chest resting on the cold grill. She closed her eyes as she assumed the desired position, shame filling her as she anticipated losing her virginity. A stronger pang of shame echoed in her mind as she realized that she could get pregnant from her deflowering, having never been on contraceptives. The thought of having her rapist’s baby growing inside of her almost drove her to tears.

Anna was led in, her broken mind also not offering any resistance. Rupert helped her to take the same position as the waitress. Billy and Terry came in carrying Claire, who was still unconscious from her improvised clitorectomy. She too was manoeuvred into position, leaving three pairs of tits resting on the grill and three cunts accessible to the gang.

The gang was ready again, their cocks stiff in anticipation of more fun. Terry sank into the unresponsive Anna’s well fucked pussy, the previous deposits of semen and her own fluids helping him as he quickly started thrusting into her. Billy speared into Claire’s tight cunt, groaning as her walls milked him. Rupert got a nice surprise as he tore through Tami’s hymen, blood leaking from between her dark lips as he stretched her walls for the first time, a moan of pain coming from between her other lips as her mind drowned in shame.

Soon all three rapists had gotten into their rhythms, the slapping of flesh and their moans filling the air. Aiming to get some response out of the other females, Theodore activated the grill.

Tami knew what was going on as the grill came alive with a whoosh. Soon she was grunting in pain as the skin of her breasts started to burn, even as she tried to keep her chest as high as she could. It wasn’t long before Claire was roused from unconsciousness, her small breasts resulting in greater exposure to the rest of her torso and her face. As the skin of her breasts started to burn, so did the right side of her face as Billy forced her head down, resulting in ear-splitting screams from the blond. Anna’s fat bags also started to cook, but her moans of pain were far more muted, her mind far removed from the damage being done to the tits that had fed her broken and raped babies, her big nipples sizzling.

As the females’ screams were added to the cacophony of sound, the rapists’ moans increased in intensity as the velvet walls surrounding their cocks contracted, the searing flames grilling unwilling female flesh. With Claire’s clit and Anna’s mind gone, Tami was the only one whose body could try to turn the pain into sexual stimulation. Tami was horrified as let out a moan of pleasure as her clit throbbed, just as Rupert slammed into her and filled her womb with his filthy seed. Feeling the warmth spreading through her reproductive organs, her marrow froze as she imagined his filthy soldiers swimming, piercing a traitorous egg and spawning a bastard.

Claire was in agony as the flames cooked her skin and Billy’s penis slammed into the wound that had been her love button. The indignation of having her uterus filled was nothing compared to the flames, so she ignored it as best as she could, knowing that her contraceptives had been proven to work in previous encounters.

Anna’s cunt got a bit tighter with the abuse to her fat bags, but it was more the thought of those big mammeries cooking and the memory of killing her boy as she was fucked that caused Terry to unleash another load of seed into her used womb. She had never continued on with contraceptives after her children’s births, so it was possible that new live could be growing in her, fathered by her rapists.

Finished with their orgasms, the men pulled out, causing semen to flow out of abused vaginas. The females were ripped from the grill, their screams echoing as pieces of their flesh were left behind. Claire had suffered the worst damage, her right cheek, ear and small breasts cooked, criss-crossed with black marks. She curled into the foetal position, sobbing hysterically. Tami was curled into the same position, her damage less with her breasts a shade darker now than the rest of her, but the shame of her possible impregnation battered her psyche. Anna’s big breasts had spared her face, but the damage to the fat bags was severe, pieces of her nipples still sizzling on the grill.

Theodore noted her lack of reaction and decided that she would be the next one to go. Hauling her up from the floor, he brought her to the fryer. Protecting his hands with the available gloves, he forced her head into the boiling oil. She struggled weakly, the oil immediately attacking her face, the fourth penis in one night entering her drenched channel. Again her struggle increased the pleasure of her rapist, but Theodore had been so aroused by the previous three-way rape that he wouldn’t hold out. Anna herself wasn’t far from gone, her body’s need for air causing her lungs to fill with boiling oil as she drowned and cooked at the same time. Her struggles started to die down, so Theodore increased the speed and force of his thrusts, seeking his release. As Anna finally expired, Theodore gave her womb a forth coating of baby batter, the lake of cum inside having almost certainly fertilized one egg, if not more.

Throwing her discarded body to the floor, Theodore decided that the other two cunts would have to follow in short order. Tami had been nothing but obedient, so he decided that Claire would be next. His gang had a way of dealing with uppity cunts like her.

Searching amongst the kitchen implements, he was rewarded when he found a metal meat hammer. Getting the rest of his gang to hold her head still and her lips reasonably open, he swung the hammer, continuing the assault on her white teeth. Pausing every now and then to let her spit teeth fragments out, he had soon formed a reasonably safe passage for their cocks.

One by one they took their turns, pinching her nose shut to force her mouth open, followed by putting their soft dicks into her mouth, unleashing the contents of their bladders. Claire tried desperately to swallow everything, but every now and then some of the bitter fluid would get into her lungs, forcing her to choke. Theodore went first, followed by Terry, Rupert and finally Billy, each one sighing in pleasure as they pissed down her throat, each one cleaning their cocks with her blond mane.

After Billy had left her mouth, she spilled urine onto the ground, soon followed by vomit mixed with urine. Laughing at her, Billy took her face and forced her burned cheek into the stomach acid, causing renewed screams from her. The gang stroked themselves to hardness, their cocks sore from their recent orgasms.

Rupert laid down on the floor, his cock soon enveloped in Claire’s tight, if used, snatch. She gave an agonizing moan as Billy forced his prick into her asshole, both men moaning at the feeling of their cocks being constricted. Her mouth was soon full of Terry’s penis, Claire choking as he forced it down her throat, her head tuned to the right where he was standing. Theodore was on his knees on her other side, the knife’s blade glinting. Slicing into her abdomen, he cut through skin and muscle to make an opening for his prick. Soon the coils of her intestines were wrapping around him, moans forced from his throat as he fucked the slimy mass.

The assault on her independence and individuality was total, four cocks pumping in and out of her body. She had been turned into something lower than a cum-dump, the gang not being able to orgasm so quickly again, their rutting only done to humiliate this uppity bitch.

Horror filled her as Terry pinched her nose shut, rendering her deprived of air, suffocating on his penis. She tried to get away, but the rest of gang held her tight, her slim body now nothing more than a cock sleeve to be fucked. Their moans intensified, the panicked clenching of her organs milking their cocks.

Her face turned blue as she was throat-fucked, tears streaming down from her eyes. Knowing that her fate was inevitable, she willed herself to just die, but her body refused to give up even as she lost her strength. Her world condensed to the fire as her body starved for air and the feeling as the four cocks fucked her, the intruders slipping down her throat, bumping against her guts and ramming against her cervix. She finally died, her oxygen starved mind shattering as she was totally fucked.

*

The final stage had been set. All of the dead bodies had been placed more or less where they had been when Adam had doomed the diner. Their clothes had been thrown over them and then the generator’s petrol supply had been liberally poured over the entire diner, with the bodies getting a good soak. The gas canisters had also been placed in a puddle of petrol. Theodore was well aware that it wouldn’t take too long for the police to gain some insight into what had happened here, but by that time he and his gang would be safe. Their semen would soon cook away, leaving only the theory that the escaped Terry and accomplices had been here as one of a few possibilities.

They only remaining loose-end was Tami. As much as he would like to take his time and break the submissive bitch, he knew that it was time to end the festivities. But he would ensure that she provided her share of tonight’s entertainment.

With the rest of his gang ready to pounce if needed, he moved to her as she stood against the counter. He unlocked the handcuffs from around her wrists, leaving her arms free. As he predicted, she made no move but to quickly rub her wrists.

“Cunt, do you know what is going to happen now?”

“I assume that I am going to be killed, sir,” answered Tami.

“Soon yes, but before that, I think you owe us some entertainment, to make up for the trouble that little bitch caused. Do you agree?”

Relieved that she would soon be dead, her mind conjuring thoughts up of the product of her rape growing inside of her, she decided that she would play along to get this over with. “Yes sir,” she replied.

“I see you understand customer service. Now, I reckon you’re the only one left with a full bladder and I’m sure tonight’s festivities have left you quite thirsty. So I want you take this glass and piss into it, filling it up and then drinking every last drop.”

Taking the offered beer glass, she sank to her haunches, spreading her labia open and aiming her groin at the glass. Her embarrassment was severe, but she knew that she had to get this over with. Silently praying, trying to shut her surroundings out, she finally relaxed her bladder. She moved her groin in order to get the stream of piss into the glass, the musical tinkling of it hitting the glass a strange novel sound to her.

Soon the glass was full. She noted the heat of the fluid through the glass as she raised it to her lips. Gulping, she quickly tipped the contents into her mouth, actively fighting the urge to either choke or vomit. Soon the bitter fluid was down her throat, her stomach quite upset by what was most likely her last meal.

“Ok, cunt, final task. Take the petrol in this can and cover yourself with it, but I want it done erotically. Your last orgasm is going to be from fucking yourself with petrol.”

Settling down on her ass, she took the petrol jerry can and poured its contents out over herself, suppressing her screams as the petrol made contact with her seared breasts. Soon she was drenched in petrol, her black hair dripping with the fluid, drops falling from her arms and breasts. Taking a deep breath, she soon started rubbing her abdomen in circles, gathering petrol onto her fingers. Soon she was again in agonizing pain as she rubbed her breasts, pinching and pulling on her burnt nipples. The pain was too much, so she quickly moved her hands up, massaging the petrol into her hair and her scalp, following it up by rubbing her nest of pubic hair, making sure that when she was lit, she would go quickly. The perverseness of what amounted to her suicide made her clit throb, so she soon had her hands spreading and rubbing her pussy. The petrol stung her pink insides, but she was determined to get rid of the tumour growing inside of her. Soon she was fucking herself with three fingers, trying to get her channel as filled with petrol as possible. Her other hand moved to her still virgin shithole, rubbing the dark ring of muscle, adding a new stinging sensation as the petrol was smeared onto her intestinal walls by a penetrating finger.

The men were awed by her performance, their hands soon stroking their hard pricks furiously. Seeing the 4 stiff cocks, straining to cover her with more impure seed, she surrendered herself to her lust, aggressively rubbing and pinching her clit, finger-fucking herself to oblivion.

“Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!” she shouted, the wave of her orgasm building. With a grunt, the men came. Watching as the pearly semen erupted form their piss holes, the perverse orgasm tore through her soul, her hips bucking into the air, her lips open in a silent scream of nirvana, ropes of cum landing in her soaked hair, on her face, on her seared breasts and her pubes, a jet of fluids squirting out from between her legs.

As she lay there dazed from her orgasm, Theodore nodded at his men. They zipped up their exhausted cocks and exited the diner, pausing only for Theodore to throw his lit lighter into a pool of petrol that led to the lake syrrounding Tami. Shutting the doors, they made haste for their stolen police car, spinning the wheels as they fled at considerable speed.

Inside the diner, Tami recovered from her orgasm in time to see the wave of cleansing fire rushing towards her. Giving a smile of relief, she spread her soaked nether lips apart, inviting the fire to climb up and burn the bastard that she was sure was in her womb.

The fire leapt up onto her legs, raced up into her defiled vagina and slipped into her bowels with a thin tendril. By the time her intestines had caught fire, the gas within igniting to blow holes throughout her shit filled coils, her clit had been burned away. The fire raced up to ignite her pubic hair, spread up to cook her fat bags further, covered her arms and raced to her lovely face. Her hair caught fire like an exploding firework, her face a mask of fire. Collapsing onto her back, she imagined she could feel her womb cooking, her traitorous ovaries popping as they boiled, the bastard baby melting as it was sent to hell. Welcoming death, the flames devoured her and soon the whole diner, the gas igniting to blow the windows out and add more oxygen to the hungry fire.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
